Los Samsara
by Xseyver
Summary: Dos chicos, Empesaron un viaje juntos, sin saber como acabara pero de que viviran muchas aventuras es seguro, con apoyo de amigos decucbarn la historia de esta tripulacion


Las naciones elementales… uno de los dos grandes continentes en este mundo que están divididos por un enorme mar donde existen más de 100.000 islas distintas coexisten, en este mundo existen diferentes tipos de energías que son usadas para combatir siendo su fuerza principal a la hora de defenderse

En las naciones elementales se utiliza la energía llamada chakra que es usada en por los que son conocidos como ninjas que ya han enfrentado tres guerras en su continente que fueron conocidas como "Las grandes guerras ninjas ", en este continente está dividido en villas ocultas las mas destacada son Konoha, Kiri, Iwa, Kumo y suna

En cambio en el otro continente usan la energía llamada Mana que es usada por los magos que pueden hacer desde crear cosas, destruirlas, escupir fuego, etc.

Pero en esta historia nos centramos en las naciones elementales más específicamente en Konoha por las calles camina dos niños como cualquier otro ellos no son otros más que

Naruto Uzumaki Namikase

Y Sasuke Uchiha

Naruto es primogénito de Minato Namikase el "Rayo amarillo de Konoha" cuarto Hokage y Kushina Uzumaki la "Habanero Sangriento" pero él no es el único hijo de Minato y Kushina es el primero pero después están Menma y Naruko Uzumaki Namikase los Jinchuriki del Kyuubi los "héroes" de la aldea todo parece estar bien pero no es así

Cuando se proclamó que los hijos de su Hokage eran los Jinchuriki del biju más poderoso la aldea de la hoja entro en jubilo pero a causa de eso los padres de los tres chicos tuvieron que darle más atención a los gemelos Jinchuriki descuidando a su primogénito no lo olvidaron nunca pero tanta fue la atención que le daban a los gemelos que no le tomaban importancia a su hijo pero todo fue peor cuando le dijeron que su sistema de chakra no funcionaba bien por lo que no podría convertirse en ninja

Ese fue el inicio de soledad de naruto sin nadie a quien querer en la aldea sintiéndose solo pero él nunca perdió la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba siempre se reía de todo era el raro de la aldea para todos los aldeanos no entendían por qué siempre sonreía, porque se reía

Pero naruto no se reía para aparentar él se reía de la soledad de la vida pero un día encontró a un chico con la mirada apagada que parecía no tener brillo alguna todo lo contrario a él su nombre era… si Sasuke Uchiha

Sasuke Uchiha era el segundo hijo del líder del clan de Uchiha que heredaría el cargo de líder de los Uchiha ya que su hermano mayor era un capitán Anbu al servicio del Hokage pero el tenía un problema nació con una enfermedad terminal que asecho a su familia durante generaciones y parecía que ahora le tocaba al portarla por esa enfermedad dijeron que no viviría más de los 15 años

Gracias a eso perdió la luz de la vida no valía la pena intentarlo si sabía cómo iba a acabar todo ya se había resignado a ser ninja o ser cualquier cosa, su familia intentaba de todo para al menos disfrute lo que tenía de vida pero no pudieron su hermana menor que era más chica que el por un año, siempre le decía que cambiara esa cara que se desagüe con ella pero él era reacio a llorar tal vez por orgullo o porque estaba tan dañado que tampoco veía valido llorar a estas alturas

Pero no fue hasta que un niño rubio sonriente se le acercó diciéndole que jueguen juntos pero Sasuke lo rechazaba siempre, pero ese niño era muy testarudo hasta que un día termino cediendo para que dejara de molestarlo

De eso ya paso más de un año y naruto y Sasuke se hicieron mejores amigo en ese año naruto y Sasuke ya conocían la situación de ambos también en ese tiempo Sasuke mostro con naruto y su familia algo que no mostro desde que se enteraron de su enfermedad… sentimientos , reía, gritaba, lloraba, se enojaba. Era como si su alma hubiese vuelto a su cuerpo

Un día los chicos querían acampar en la intemperie para naruto no era problema conseguir la aprobación de su familia Sasuke tuvo que conversar mucho con sus padres para conseguir el permiso aunque sus padres sabían que Sasuke tenía un amigo que le devolví a la felicidad sus padres no lo conocían si habían escuchado cosas de su hijo sobre la personalidad del chico su padre no tenía problema con que su hijo durmiera en el bosque con su amigo pero su madre estaba demasiado sobre protectora pero de alguna manera lo consiguió

Eso nos lleva a donde están ahora alrededor de una fogata contando historias de miedo

\- Entonces la chica entro en el baño y cuando asomo su cabeza una cuchilla le REBANO LA CABEZA – grito naruto asustando a Sasuke que se escondió atrás del tronco en que estaba sentado – jajajajajajajajaja que fácil es acerté asustar

\- Me sorprendió el grito nada mas – dijo el Uchiha nervioso y reincorporándose en el tronco

\- jajaja lo que tu diga Teme pero todavía no eres capaz de asustarme a mi llevamos más de media hora contando historias y en ninguna me asustaste

\- Pero yo si se cuál es tu mayor miedo – dijo con sorna Sasuke

\- A si y ¿cuál es? – dijo confundido el Uzumaki

\- Que me coma lo último que nos quedó de comida – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa y una lata de duraznos enlatados en su mano izquierda

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – grito naruto con horror mientras Sasuke se terminaba el ultimo durazno – ¿ahora qué voy a comer teme? – dijo con mucha ira naruto

Sasuke solo se encogió de brazos ante la pregunta, naruto estuvo a punto de saltar encima de Sasuke para abrirlo y sacar los duraznos cuando de repente empezó a llover

Los dos chicos entraron a la tienda que usaban para dormir

\- Genial ahora llueve – se quejó el rubio

\- no es tan malo me gusta cuando llueve – comento Sasuke

\- oye estoy seguro que en otro mundo serias un emo resentido

\- Hmp como sea ya es algo tarde vamos a dormir – dijo mientras se tapaba con la sabana

\- que aburrido eres – dijo naruto a punto de taparse también cunado una luz paso cerca de ellos con forma humana

Asustados los dos salieron de la tienda para ver como un camino de fuego se adentraba en el bosque

\- oye ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo temeroso el Uchiha

\- no lo sé pero – dijo mientras seguía el camino de fuego – busquémoslo

\- SI ERES CONSIENTE DE QUE ¿PODRIAMOS MORIR? – grito a naruto quien no le tomo importancia y se adentró en el bosque

\- vamos esta podría ser una gran aventura – dijo con emoción

\- ya que eso no se te quitara de la cabeza – dijo con resignación Sasuke – ¡vamos¡ - animo con determinación

Los niños se adentraron en el bosque siguiendo las pequeñas flamas que se extingan con cada gota que caía cuando llegaron al final del recorrido vieron a un hombre con una capucha impidiendo ver su rostro en la noche el hombre sintió a dos presencias atrás de él se dio la vuelta y vio que eran dos niños

\- HOLA SEÑOR ¿QUIEN ES USTED? –le grito naruto

\- IDIOTA PUEDE SER UN ENEMIGO – le recrimino golpeándolo en la cabeza

El hombre solo sonreía bajo su capucha una sonrisa que no se notaba pero quien la viera sufriría un ataque cardiaco

Mientras los niños discutían y el hombre los veía divertido cayo un gran rayo que ilumino la oscuridad de la noche también mostrando la sonrisa de diversión del encapuchado

Pero los niños parecían ver al mismo shinigami tras esa sonrisa así que hicieron lo que cualquier hombre o ser viviente aria en esa situación

Sasuke huía mientras naruto lo miraba con una gran sonrisa mientras agarraba a Sasuke del cuello del su camisa para que no se alejara de ellos

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí niños? – pregunto el anciano

\- estamos acampando y tu anciano – dijo alegremente naruto

\- estoy escapando de la marina y vine hacia aquí las naciones elementales – dijo tranquilo el hombre

\- VES TE DIJE QUE ERA PELIGROSOS VAMONOS DE AQUÍ – dio desesperado Sasuke

\- tranquilos no les hare nada niños ¿Cómo se llaman? – dijo tranquilo el encapuchado

\- yo soy naruto Uzumaki un gusto – dijo sin cambiar su sonrisa

\- yo soy Sasuke Uchiha – dijo más cortante el Uchiha

\- pues yo soy Muten Roshi – dijo quitándose la capucha mostrando por la poca iluminación que había a un anciano calvo con un bigote blanco y unos lentes de sol – soy un pirata

\- INCREIBLE UN PIRATA DE VERDAD – grito emocionado naruto

\- ¿Qué hace un pirata tan lejos de un barco? aquí en Konoha no hay puertos – afirmo Sasuke no muy convencido

\- si… mi barco se hundió así que tuve que naufragar aqui luego los marines me persiguieron hasta llegar hasta aquí – explico con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo – pero ya me tengo que adiós

\- no espera cuéntanos más cosas de piratas – dijo naruto

\- lo siento niño pero con esta lluvia no se va a poder

\- entonces ven a nuestro campamento ahí estarás seco - dijo naruto tratando de convencerlo

\- oh vaya muchas gracias – dijo siguiendo a naruto hacia el campamento

\- OYE ENCUENTRAS A UN PIRATA EN MEDIO DE LA LLUVIA Y CUANDO DICE QUE SE VA TU LO INVITAS A NUESTRO CAMPAMENTO – recrimino Sasuke

\- si – dijo con simpleza naruto

Sasuke solo suspiro ante lo despreocupado que era su amigo

Cuando llegaron a su campamento el hombre se sentó dentro de la tienda

\- bueno gracias por permitirme pasar aquí la noche

\- no hay problema viejo dinos cosas sobre piratas – pidió sonriente naruto

\- bueno que quieren saber

\- dinos que es ser un pirata – pidió Sasuke con interés por la forma de pensar de los piratas

\- bueno por donde empezar - dijo Roshi pensando – bueno ser un pirata es ser libre es vivir aventuras conocer cosas que no conocerías de otra forma sé que alguno piratas roban saquean y causan mucho mal pero es porque son libres de hacerlo no digo que este bien pero cada pirata vive su vida como quiere… eso es ser pirata

Los niños estaban fascinados con la explicación del anciano sería muy bueno vivir aventura tras aventura eso les llamaba la atención

\- oye viejo ¿que era ese fuego en el piso? - pregunto naruto

\- ah eso es mi habilidad como usuario de akuma no mi

\- ¿akuma no mí? – pregunto Sasuke

\- son frutas del diablo le otorgan al que la come habilidades increíbles no se sabe cuántas hay en el mundo pero son muchas pero tiene una desventaja si la comes perderás la capacidad de nadar

\- INCREIBLE – dijo con ojos brillantes naruto – seria genial comer una así no necesitaría el chakra para ser fuerte

\- ¿no pueden usar chakra? – pregunto intrigado el anciano

\- yo no puedo mi sistema está menos desarrollado – dijo sin perder su sonrisa

\- yo puedo usarlo pero sería inútil que aprendiera a usarlo – dijo algo desganado Sasuke

\- ¿Por qué siria inútil si no lo probaste?

\- porque tengo una enfermedad terminal… no pasare de los 15 años

\- oh ya veo perdón por indagar en ese tema – dijo inclinando la cabeza

\- no importa viviré mi vida como quiera lo que me quede de ella

En eso el foco de naruto se prendió

\- oye viejo una akuma no mi puede curar una enfermedad terminal – dijo naruto dejando a Sasuke y a Roshi en shock

El viejo lo pensó un rato vio esa sonrisa genuina no pudo evitar recordar a su antiguo capitán

\- si existe una se llama ope ope no mí el que la coma será curado de lo que sea y no podrá enfermarse además de poder hacer lo que quiera en un rango que él pueda crear – dijo serio el anciano

\- viejo tu sabes donde esta para dársela a Sasuke

\- se dónde está pero conseguirla es muy difícil

\- no importa si puede curar a Sasuke no importa – dijo con mucha determinación

\- mocoso esa determinación me gusta – dijo con una sonrisa que le helo la sangre a Sasuke pero a naruto solo aumento su sonrisa – muy bien la conseguiré

\- ¿en serio lo aras? – pregunto incrédulo Sasuke

\- ustedes me recuerdan a mis primeros días como pirata aun lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer – dijo con nostalgia el anciano – dos extraños se me acercaron cuando dormía en una isla desierta y uno que tenía un sombrero de paja me dijo que pusiéramos de cabeza el mundo – recordó en voz alta el anciano

\- ¿Cómo se llama el de sombrero de paja? – pregunto Sasuke

\- Gold D Roger – dijo el anciano

Naruto y Sasuke se quedaron con la boca abierta ese nombre solo una persona lo tenía pero ya estaba muerta

\- E…el R... Rey de l…los piratas – dijo como pudo Sasuke por la impresión de saber que el anciano delante del perteneció a la tripulación de la persona que recorrió el mundo y el que lanzo el reto del one piece al mundo iniciando la gran era pirata

\- INCREIBLE – no pudo ocultar su euforia al saber ese hecho naruto

\- bueno chicos es mejor que descansemos mañana partiré a buscar la ope ope no mi para ti Sasuke

\- s…si es mejor descansar – saliendo del shock

A la mañana siguiente naruto y Sasuke despertaron y vieron que el viejo pirata ya no estaba Sasuke pensó que lo que le dijo era una mentira pero lo descarto cuando vio una nota que decía que se levantó temprano y se marchó a buscar la fruta del diablo que le prometió a naruto entonces decidieron guardar todo porque tenían que regresar a la aldea

 **2 meses después**

Ya pasaron dos meses desde que conocieron a muten Roshi en ese campamento que hicieron los dos chico pero obviamente no le contaron nada a sus padre uno por qué no lo escucharían aunque lo gritara y otro por que seguramente no lo dejarían comer la fruta que posiblemente lo salvaría de morir

En esos dos meses la familia de Sasuke conoció a naruto les pareció un chico muy agradable y divertido así que le dijeron que podría visitarlos cuando quisiera también se enteraron por boca del naruto sonriente el trato que recibía de su familia a mikoto no le gustó nada por lo que dejo de hablar con Kushina, con fugaku el entendía el estado de los gemelos como Jinchuriki por lo que sabía que necesitaban más atención pero aun así se sintió decepcionado de los padres

Satsuki se volvió amiga de naruto al poco tiempo de conocerlo y comenzó a juagar con él y Sasuke

Naruto y Sasuke comenzaron a hablar de cómo sería ser piratas de vivir muchas aventuras por lo que decidieron que cuando sean grandes zarparían al mar a vivir aventuras por lo que empezaron a ahorrar para comprar un barco

en todo ese tiempo Sasuke empezó a dudar de muten Roshi sobre si traería esa fruta o si solo fue una mentira, pero naruto nunca perdió la esperanza

Ese día naruto paseaba por la aldea cuando choco con una persona cayendo al piso

\- OYE fíjate por donde caminas – dijo enojado por la caída

\- perdona pero estoy buscando a un niño tonto sonriente – dijo el mismísimo muten Roshi frente a naruto

\- ¡TUUUUUUU SABIA QUE SI VENDRIAS ¿LA TINES?!

\- oye tranquilo no frites llamaras demasiado la atención

\- cierto perdón - dijo en vos baja

\- si conseguí la fruta ve por Sasuke al lugar donde nos conocimos – dijo para luego darse la vuelta y alejarse hacia la zona boscosa

Naruto corrió a toda velocidad hasta la casa de Sasuke cuando llego toco con todas sus fuerzas la puerta para que después saliera una mikoto exaltada viendo a naruto agitado

\- ¡Naruto! ¡¿Qué pasa por que tocas así?! – pregunto ella preocupada pero naruto entro ignorando su pregunta lleno hasta la habitación de Sasuke luego solo se escuchó un gran "QUEEEEEEEEEEEE" para que después saliera naruto con Sasuke corriendo a quien sabe dónde dejando a una mikoto muy confundida

Naruto y Sasuke corrieron como almas que se lleva el shinigami hacia el bosque cuando llegaron vieron a un muten Roshi sentado en un tronco viéndolos con una sonrisa

\- que bien que ya llegaran – dijo Roshi

\- ¿en serio la tiene? – pregunto Sasuke

\- si aquí esta – dijo sacando una fruta con forma de corazón y remolinos luego se la lanzo a Sasuke

Sasuke solo la admiro viendo la cura para su enfermedad

\- qué esperas Sasuke cómela – dijo naruto a Sasuke el solo obedeció y se la comió de un bocado luego la trago después el peor sabor que pudo haber probado era muy asqueroso tanto como para vomitar pero se aguanto

\- ¡ERA ASQUEROSO ES LO PEOR QUE COMERE EN LA VIDA¡ - dijo totalmente asqueado – pero no me siento diferente

\- extiende tu mano e imagina una cúpula cubriendo tu alrededor – le dijo Roshi a Sasuke el cual lo hiso lo que le dijo luego vio como este salía un domo celeste que empezó a cubrir su alrededor

\- ¡INCREIBLE! – dijo naruto

Sasuke retiro el domo luego vio a Roshi y se le enpesaron a salir lagrimas y se arrodillo ante el

\- ¡GRACIAS! ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! – dijo sin dejar de llorar

\- ¡no hay de que! – exclamo con una sonrisa Roshi luego paso a ver a un naruto sonriente y se sacó otra fruta y se la arrojo a naruto que no estaba prestando atención por lo que fue golpeado por la fruta tirándolo al piso

\- ¡¿QUE RAYOS TE PASA VIJO LOCO?! – grito naruto sobándose el chichón que le dejo el frutazo

\- mira lo que hay a tu lado – apunto Roshi

Naruto y Sasuke se giraron para ver una fruta redonda de muchos colores con remolinos en todos lados

\- ¡¿OTRA FRUTA DEL DIABLO?! –Pregunto eufórico Sasuke – porque le das una fruta del diablo

\- me recuerdas a mi capitán estoy seguro que seras grande eso solo es un empujón para que cumplas con tus metas

\- ¿pero qué fruta es? – pregunto naruto tomándola con las manos

\- se llama ryu ryu no mi es la más rara de las frutas ya que te permite controlar el clima y eventualmente convertirte en un dragón – dijo impresionando a naruto

-GENIAL!-gritaron eufóricamente los dos chicos

Mientras Roshi seguía riendo, naruto se queda pensando que con esto estaba más cerca de poder realizar su sueño de vivir aventuras, tomando la decisión de probar el primer bocado de la fruta y dándose cuenta del sabor de esta

-PERO QUE SABOR MAS MALO TIENE ESTA COSA-limpiándose la lengua con las dos mando

-jajajjajajajajajja-riense Sasuke

\- muy bien chicos creo que aquí nos despedimos – dijo para darse la vuelta

\- espera viejo nosotros nos volveremos piratas y viviremos muchas aventuras ya verás superaremos a Gold D Roger nuestros nombres serán reconocidos por todo el mundo – dijo con mucha determinación

\- es cierto nosotros saldremos al mar cuando crezcamos – dijo con la misma determinación que su amigo

\- pues le deseo lo mejor y espero que sus nombre causen un revuelo en el mundo-mirando a los dos chicos y en ese momento aparece un viejo vendado del ojo y el brazo con un bastón

\- qué significa esto Roshi ahora la aras de niñera – dijo el anciano con sorna

\- pues claro que no, ya estoy muy viejo para encargarme de dos jóvenes por eso te los dejo a ti… Danzo – mirando a su viejo amigo

\- ¿Cómo que me los dejas a mí? – pregunto confundido el halcón de guerra

\- ellos serán la nueva generación de piratas, además tienen un sueño interesante no chicos- dijo mirando a los infantes

\- NOSTROS SUPERAREMOS A GOLD D ROGER, Y CAUSAREMOS UN REVUELO EN EL MUNDO – grito eufórico naruto

\- NO GRITES ASI A LOS CUATRO VIENTOS – le recrimino Sasuke

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – no pudo ocultar su risa el viejo halcón – así que quieren ser mejore de lo que fue mi capitán ¿no?

-¿CAPITAN?-mirando al anciano vendado-¡el también perteneció a la tripulación del rey de los piratas-mirando a Roshi

\- si él es el halcón de guerra el estratega de nuestra tripulación además de un adicto a las akuma no mi, por eso quiero que los entres danzo

-si no queda de otra, pro que frutas tiene?-mirando a naruto y Sasuke

-pues yo tengo esta- asiendo que Sasuke extienda la mano y creando un pequeño domo azul

-interesante esa en la ope ope no mí, con la capacidad de hacer lo que dentro de ese domo-luego mira a rubio-y ¿qué tienes chico?

\- yo tengo la ryu ryu no mi pero no sé exactamente como se usa – dijo confundido naruto

\- LA RYU RYU NO MI RISHI MALDITO LE DISTE UNA FRUTA TAN PODEROSA A UN NIÑO –grita a Roshi

-bueno en mi defensa pensé que sería lo mejor para este enano

\- bueno si es así no hay nada que pueda hace bueno así que quieres que los entrene bien les mostrare como usar sus poderes el resto será de ellos

\- bien es suficiente para mi espero nos volvamos a ver chicos – dijo para desaparecer en una flama

 **8 años después**

En la entrada de Konoha se encontraban dos personas viendo la profundidad del bosque que había detrás de esas puertas delante de ellos se encontraba el halcón de guerra Danzo los miraba con una mirada orgullosa

\- muy bien mocosos ahora el resto depende de ustedes desde ahora seremos enemigos la próxima vez que los vea no tendré piedad

\- inténtalo viejo te patearemos el trasero – dijo el hombre rubio que tenía una campera naranja con negro y pantalones negros era ni más ni menos que naruto Uzumaki

\- ya no somos los mismos niños que entrenaste – dijo un pelinegro con su flequillo cubriendo su ojo derecho con una camisa y una capa morada con una katana en su mano izquierda era Sasuke Uchiha

\- si ahora amenos pueden ver mis movimientos a máxima velocidad pero que no se les suba a la cabeza – les dijo el viejo halcón

\- muy bien Sasuke vamos al mar – dijo impaciente Sasuke

\- muy bien – confirmo su amigo

Naruto y Sasuke se alejaban de las enormes puertas que resguardaban a la poderosa aldea de Konoha, adentrándose en el bosque con destino a nami no kumi para conseguir un barco el dúo de nuevos piratas se perdieron el la espesura del bosque

Caminando por unos 2 días el dúo de piratas se acercaban a la entrada de la aldea y Sasuke no podría estar más feliz

\- Sasuke tengo hambre – repetía naruto

\- podrías callarte un poco cuando compramos el barco iremos a comer además tu estomago es un barril sin fondo no nos quedara dinero para el barco

Adentrándose en la aldea podían ver que había muchos bandidos por la zona y muchos piratas en el muelle, lleno directo al muelle ignorando las quejas de naruto por querer comida llegaron al muelle viendo que todos los piratas los estaban viendo como cazadores viendo a sus presas llegando un lugar donde había un hombre que tenía un pequeño barco pesquero

\- disculpe señor – llamo cortésmente Sasuke – quisiéramos saber si podíamos comprar su barco

\- claro son 50.000 ryus – dijo si mirar a los chicos

\- ¿QUE PERO ESO SON TODOS MIS AHOROS? – se quejó Sasuke

\- ESO ES UNA ESTAFA – grito también naruto

\- miren mocosos no estoy muy bien de dinero así que lo toman o lo dejan – dio su ultimátum el pesquero

\- que mal naruto tendrás que quedarte sin comer – dijo espantando a naruto

\- VIEJO NO HAY OTRA COSA QUE QUIERAS ACAMBIO – suplico naruto

En ese momento el hombre esbozo una sonrisa muy grande misteriosa

-Saben, ustedes parecen fuertes, porque no hacemos un intercambio ustedes me ayudan en algo y yo le doy el barco ¿qué me dicen?

-Mmm parece justo – dijo Sasuke - ¿Qué es lo que quieres…?

-Me llamo tazuna – se presento

-Yo me llamo Naruto Uzumaki – dijo feliz el rubio

-Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha – dijo el pelinegro

-Okey ahora que tenemos un trato vamos a mi casa ahí les comentare los detalles

-Una pregunta – dijo el rubio serio

-¿Cuál sería? – pregunto nervioso el viejo

-Ahí comida – dijo sonriendo

-C…claro – dijo extrañado

-Grave error – dijo Sasuke

Después los tres comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar hasta una casa de dos pisos donde vieron a una mujer que les recordó mucho a Mikoto

-Hola hija ya volví – saludo tazuna a su hija

-Bienvenido papa – dijo sonriendo y percatándose de sus acompañantes - ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – dijo algo desconfiada

-No te preocupes vinieron por un acuerdo entre nosotros – dijo calmando los nervios de su hija

-Bueno pasen por favor la cena ya estará lista

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIII – grito naruto

-CALLATE Y COMPORTATE – dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza que lo enterró en el suelo

-Que personas más raras que te encontraste papa-mirando la interacción de los dos jóvenes

-Je je je je, ni que lo digas Tsunami – dijo su padre – ahora que me fijo ¿Dónde está inari?

-Esta con su papa pescando en la orilla – dijo para luego llamar la atención de los dos jóvenes - ¡chicos vamos que la cena se enfriara¡

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta naruto avía desaparecido lo buscaron por todos lados luego vieron por la ventana de su casa como estaba sentado en la mesa con lo cubiertos en manos

-no se sorprendan – dijo Sasuke - haría cualquier cosa por llenar el barril sin fondo de su estómago

Poco después inari y su padre entraron en la casa y vieron a los dos jóvenes que estaban comiendo con ellos el padre se mostró desconfiado de ellos pero se relajó al ver lo tonto que era naruto… y se sorprendió por ver como se comió una olla entera de sopa de pescado mas media olla mas

\- uuuuuuufffff – dijo naruto – estoy lleno

-no me sorprende si casi te comes hasta los sobras de la olla-dijo Sasuke, callándose y viendo a los dos nuevos que ingresaron en la casa-perdón por ver ese espectáculo pero mi compañero perdió sus modales hace tiempo

-no hay problema – dijo el padre de inari - Qué personas más curiosas son

-bueno ¿Qué tal si arreglamos lo que tenemos que hacer? – dijo yendo directo al grano

\- bueno – dijo seriamente Sasuke – ¿Qué es lo que quiere a cambio del barco?

\- espera abuelo ¿venderás el barco? –Pregunto eufórico inari – no puedes en que saldremos a pescar

\- ya habrá más barcos inari – dijo viendo a su nieto – verán soy un constructor y mi trabajo es construir un puente que conecte nami y Kiri – dijo alg decaído – verán nami esta siendo controlada por un millonario aliado de los tenryuubito, es un maldito

\- quiere que lo protejamos mientras construye el puente ¿no? – obviamente dedujo Sasuke

\- no, sé que tiene cosas que hacer además apenas comienzo con el puente me gustaría que me ayudaran a traer los materiales – dijo inclinando la cabeza - ¿me ayudarían?

 **Hola es la primera vez que hablare en las historias me gustaría que me dijeran con sinceridad que les paree este capítulo y que piensan de mis demás historias todo comentario es recibido y también me gustaría que si tienen ideas en como debería seguir el argumento me ayudara mucho**

 **ATTE: Xseyver**


End file.
